Freaking out
by GloriaNerd
Summary: There they were lying in the shrubs. There was blood everywhere. She had gone crazy and nobody saw it happen. It was hard for them to breath, the pain was getting worse and it started to get dark. Why didn't see somebody them? It was not like they were really hided, they were just in the shrubs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own All Saints. I hope you'll like my story. There will be some grammar mistakes in it, but I hope there aren't too much.**

* * *

_There they were lying in the shrubs. There was blood everywhere. She had gone crazy and nobody saw it happen. It was hard for them to breath, the pain was getting worse and it started to get dark. Why didn't see somebody them? It was not like they were really hided, they were just in the shrubs._

_There they were lying in the shrubs. There was blood everywhere. She had gone crazy and nobody saw it happen. It was hard for them to breath, the pain was getting worse and it started to get dark. Why didn't see somebody them? It was not like they were really hided, they were just in the shrubs._

* * *

"Jack? Are you ok, mate?" Gabrielle asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm alright, I'm just a little bit tired." Jack said as he was filling in the chart of a patient with a pneumonia. He filled in the chart and walked to the desk were Dan was standing and Gabrielle followed him.

"Lab results are back from the patient who got that car accident." Dan said and gave the paper to Jack. Jack took the paper and walked to his patient.

"What's going on with him?" Gabrielle asked. "He really looks tired and doesn't say much."

"I guess he had a bad night. I think he has nightmares, because he talks when he sleeps." Dan said.

"Awww well I'm going to take my lunch break now." Gabrielle said and walked away.

After a few minutes Jack was back at the desk standing next to Dan. "Is there something going on, mate?" Dan asked.

"No, why would it be? I'm just tired." Jack lied again.

"Well, I can say you weren't quiet this night and you don't look so well." Dan said.

"I'll talk to you about it this evening, do we have another patient coming in?" He asked to change subject.

"Yes." Dan said and walked with Jack to the door where a trauma came in.

"This is Lisa, 7 years old, got hit by a car and is in a very critical condition. She's still conscious." The paramedic said as they walked to a trauma room. The neighbour of the girl and the guy who hit the girl was walking with them. "Charlotte do you take a look at this man?" Gabrielle asked. "Yes, you can follow me …?" Charlotte said to the guy who hit the girl with his girl. "It's Ian." He said and followed Charlotte. "Come with me. What's your name?" Gabrielle asked the neighbour and walked with him to a quiet room. "John." He answered. "She just crossed the street without looking. The guy couldn't do about it." He said. "We're going to do everything we can to help her." Gabrielle said.

Jack and Dan lifted the girl onto the gurney and the paramedics left after telling everything they know. Jack took his gloves on and light and looked in the eyes of the girl with his light.

"Pupils respond." Jack said.

"Lisa, try to stay calm. We're going to help you." Jack tried to comfort the girl as much as he could.

He knew she must be terrified and in pain. The girl closed her eyes and didn't open them again. Pieeeep! "She has a cardiac arrest, paddles now!" Jack said. Jack started CPR on the girl as the defibrillator loaded. He took the paddles from Dan and put them on the girl's chest.

"Clear!" He shocked the girl, but she still was in a cardiac arrest.

"Clear!" He said again and shocked the girl. Jack tried a couple of times, but it just didn't work. He lost the girl. He took off his gloves and walked out to the desk.

"The girl didn't make it, do you have a relative?" Jack asked Gabrielle.

"Yeah the mother is on her way. Her neighbour saw it all happen and the mother wasn't at home."

Gabrielle answered. "Who leaves a 7 year old kid alone at home?" Jack asked frustrated.

"Well, I don't know." Gabrielle said.

A woman walked in the ED hysterically."Where is she?" She asked Jack. Jack guessed that that was the girl of the woman.

"Miss, stay call. Let's go somewhere private." He said and walked to a quiet room.

"Your daughter was brought in because she walked over the street and got hit by a car. Her condition was very critical and we tried everything we could. She got a cardiac arrest and we did everything to save her." Jack explained how the girl died.

"No! No! No!" The mother screamed. "This can't be true. I was only away for two hours." She said. "Who did this to her?" She asked.

"I'll ask at the desk if they know." Jack said and tried to comfort the woman, but she just couldn't calm down and became aggressive. He knew how people reacted on their child's dead, but this behaviour of the woman wasn't normal. He walked out of the room to the desk.

"Where's the guy who hit the girl?" Jack asked.

"Over there, his name is Ian." Gabriel pointed to the man. Jack walked to the man. "Ian? I'm doctor Jack Quade and I treat the girl. Let's have a walk outside." Jack went sitting with the guy on a bench. "We tried everything we could, but she got a cardiac arrest and didn't make it, I'm sorry." Jack said as he saw the man was crying loud now. "This was not your fault." Jack said.

A woman ran to Jack and Ian screaming. "You both killed my daughter! You killed her!" She had a knife in her hand.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack said. They were trapped by the bench and the shrubs.

"You killed her!" She screamed. "No we didn't. She just crossed over the street and it was too late for me to stop." Ian said.

Jack took a protective position and put his arm in front of Ian."Don't do anything stupid." Jack tried to convince the woman again, but she came closer and closer.

"You fucking killed her. You should go dead too. You both deserve it. It were only 2 hours!" She screamed again. She took deep breaths in and out. She swallowed and attacked Jack. Jack tried to fight back with the help of Ian, but the woman stabbed Jack. Jack collapsed on the ground and Ian tried to help him. While Ian was trying to help Jack the woman stabbed Ian too. This was not because she was frustrated because her daughter, there was more. Jack thought. He knew it when she stabbed Ian on different place. Jack wanted to fight her, but his stab wound just hurt as hell.

"Well doctor, you made my day." She said. Jack passed out from the pain. The woman moved the two men in the shrubs and walked away like she did nothing. She didn't walk towards the hospital, but the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long**_

* * *

"Where the hell is Jack, he's been gone for 2 hours now." Frank asked. "I don't know, but I know he went outside to talk with the car driver." Gabrielle said. "Has somebody been outside in the past 2 hours to look for him?" Frank asked. "I don't think so, we were busy doing our work, Frank." Gabrielle said a little bit irritated. Dan joined Frank and Gabrielle at the desk. "Have you seen Jack?" Dan asked. "No, can you go look outside." Frank said. " Yeah, but it's dark." Dan said. "What are you going to tell me that you're scared in the dark?" Frank asked. "No, it's just I don't think he's outside." Dan answered. "Just go look for him." Frank said.

Dan walked outside the building and hoped he'd found Jack. He drove this morning with Jack, so he needed him to get back home. "Jack!" Dan yelled but not too loud. Lucky there was enough light outside the hospital. He walked past the benches and shrubs and looked around. He didn't saw anybody and decided to go back. But then his look fell on a leg that came out of the shrubs. He walked to it and saw it was Jack and the guy that hit the girl with his car. He was dead. The guy didn't have any pulse. Dan was a little bit shocked and took his phone as he pressed on the stab wound of Jack. "Jack… he's stabbed with another guy outside on the benches. It looks pretty bad. The other guy is dead." Dan said. He put his phone on the grass and put pressure on the stabwound. A few seconds later he saw Vincent, Bart, Erica, Gabrielle and Charlotte running towards him with gurney's. Dan was totally freaking out. "Jack, can you hear us?" Vincent asked. Jack and didn't respond on what they asked. "Let's get them on a gurney." Vincent said. They put the two men on a gurney and ran inside. "They debriefed Frank and went to the trauma room. "Vincent, Dan, Charlotte and Frank were treating Jack. "He needs to get to surgery now or he won't make it." Vincent said. "I'll hold the elevator." Gabrielle said and opened the curtain. They rolled the gurney to the elevator. Gabrielle went upstairs with Vincent. There was blood all over Dan and his eyes were red. He was a bit shocked and couldn't believe someone stabbed his housemate and best friend. Dan ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. He didn't feel too well. Dan came out of the bathroom and saw Gabrielle waiting. "Dan, everything is going to be okay, he's strong and is in the hands of food surgeries and you know that. " Gabrielle said. "Who did this and why? How could some person hurt Jack. Jack's a good person." Dan said. "And that other guy. He's just dead. Someone killed him." "I know Dan. Go change and rest a bit and I'll come and tell you when he's out of surgery." Gabrielle said. Dan changed clothes in the locker room. He lay down in the couch and closed his eyes. He slept bad, because Jack also slept bad. He was really tired, but couldn't fall asleep in the uncomfy couch. He just kept thinking about Jack and what happened. After several minutes Dan fell asleep.

Gabrielle opened the door of the locker room and saw Dan sleeping. She didn't want to wake him, so closed the door. Jack still wasn't out of surgery, so there was no reason to wake him. When she closed the door, Dan opened his eyes. He only had slept for 15 minutes, but has been laying in that couch for 3 hours. He just couldn't sleep now, he was too worried about Jack. Dan looked at the clock that was hanging and saw it was 1 am now. He stood up and walked to the desk. "Is he out of surgery?" Dan asked. "Not yet." Gabrielle, who had taken an extra shift, answered when the phone rang. "Gabrielle Jaeger Num of the E.D." She said. "Thank you Vincent, I'll tell him." She said and put the phone down.

"It's Vincent Jack is out of surgery, you can go up now." Gabrielle said. "I'll come up later."

She couldn't leave the E.D. now. Dan took the elevator upstairs and went to ICU where Jack was lying in a bed and Vincent checking on him. Dan walked in the room to Jack's bedside. "He has lost a lot of blood and we don't know when he wakes up if he'll ever walk or talk." Vincent said. "So we need to wait, I know how hard that is to take, but there's still hope."

Dan knew it would be really bad and he hoped Jack will the old one again after his recovery. "Jack, mate hold on, I know you're strong." He said. Vincent went sitting a chair on the other side of the bed so he was sitting on the opposite of Dan. "Still can't believe it how this happened." Vincent said.

"Me neither, Jack wouldn't hurt a person." Dan said.

"I know and I hope he'll get better." Vincent said.

"Yeah." Was the only thing Dan said. He just was so tired and wanted to sleep, but couldn't.

"I need to go back to work." Vincent said while he stood up. He walked away, so Dan was alone in the room with Jack.

"Jack, I know you're strong. You're my mate and I know you'll survive this one. You don't deserve this, nobody does." Dan said.

Dan put his head on the bed and fell asleep. Erica came in a bit later and saw Dan sleeping. Gabrielle was a strong girl and hadn't let a tear fall, she just knew that Jack was going to be okay. She just had to believe that. She went sitting in the chair where Vincent sat before, taking Jack's hand. "Don't give up." She whispered. She stood up and took a blanket and put it over Dan carefully so she wouldn't wake him. She went back sitting on the chair.

Gabrielle walked in the ICU to see how Jack was doing, when she walked in his room she saw Dan and Erica sleeping. She stood there for a few minutes looking at Jack and left the room. She didn't want to wake Dan and Erica.

Jack's eyes opened and he was kind of shocked. He saw Dan and Ricki waking up. "Take it easy, mate." Dan said. "I'll get Vincent." Erica said and walked outside the room and came back with doctor Hughes. "Jack, take it easy, you've been stabbed in your abdomen." Vincent said.

* * *

_**A/N: Review please :)**_


End file.
